memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
John Cho
John Yohan Cho (kor. 조요한, ur. 16 czerwca 1972 w Seulu) – amerykański aktor filmowy i telewizyjny, a także muzyk, najbardziej znany ze swoich ról w filmach z serii American Pie (1999–2003) i w filmach Harold i Kumar (2004–2008). Biografia Życie osobiste Cho urodził się w Seulu (Korea Południowa), natomiast wychowywał się w Los Angeles, gdzie jego rodzina osiedliła się w 1978. Jego ojciec pełni funkcję ministra. Cho ukończył liceum im. Herberta Hoovera w Glendale, położonym w stanie Kalifornia w 1990. Potem uczęszczał na Uniwersytet Kalifornii w Berkeley, który skończył w 1996 licencjatem języka angielskiego, po czym zaczął uczyć angielskiego w Pacific Hills School w West Hollywood, w stanie Kalifornia. Ożenił się z aktorką Kerri Higuchi i ma syna. Kariera Przełomem w karierze Cho była mała rola w komedii American Pie, czyli sprawa dowCipna z 1999 roku, w której spopularyzował slangowy termin 'MILF'. W tym samym roku pojawił się w drugoplanowych rolach w American Beauty i Bowfinger. W 2002 roku Cho zagrał główną rolę w Better Luck Tomorrow, czarnej komedii skupiającej się na trudnościach grupy Amerykanów azjatyckiego pochodzenia żyjących w południowej Kalifornii, którzy spełniają się na polu naukowym i akademickim, lecz nie na polu towarzyskim. W komedii z 2004 roku pod tytułem O dwóch takich, co poszli w miasto zgrał jedną z głównych ról. Cho był także jedną z gwiazd sitcomu Off centre, który jednak szybko zszedł z anteny z powodu protestów środowisk katolickich. Ponadto grał ducha w Dead Man Dating oraz był gwiazdą sitcomu telewizji FOX Kitchen Confidential. We wrześniu 2006 Cho znalazł się w obsadzie komedii NBC pt. The Singles Table. Serial ten jednak nigdy nie wszedł na antenę z powodu zmian w harmonogramie i produkcji. W 2006 roku John został wybrany 11 najbardziej seksownym żyjącym mężczyzną wg magazynu People. W 2007 Cho dołączył do obsady serialu Brzydula Betty, w którym gra Kenniego, najlepszego przyjaciela księgowego Henriego Grubsticka. W 2009 roku zagrał rolę Hikaru Sulu w Star Treku. Jest liderem Viva La Union, zespołu z Los Angeles składającego się z członów byłego zespołu UCB a także studentów Uniwersytetu Południowej Kalifornii. W 2008 roku Cho, razem z wieloma innymi gwiazdami, pojawił się w teledysku Nasa Be a Nigger Too. Filmografia * 1997: Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies) jako Aide #3 * 1997: Shopping for Fangs jako Clarence * 1998: Czarodziejki (Charmed) jako Mark Chao * 1999: American Beauty jako Sale House Man #1 * 1999: Bowfinger jako Nightclub Cleaner * 1999: American Pie, czyli sprawa dowCipna (American Pie) jako John * 2000: Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) jako Parking Valet * 2001: American Pie 2 jako John * 2001: Ewolucja (Evolution) jako student * 2001: Spadaj na ziemię (Down to Earth) jako Phil Quon * 2001: Chinka (Pavilion of Women) jako Fengmo Wu * 2002: Better Luck Tomorrow jako Steve Choe * 2002: Solaris jako Wysłannik * 2002: Duży, gruby kłamczuch (Big Fat Liar) jako Dustin Wong * 2003: American Pie: Wesele (American Wedding) jako John * 2004: W doborowym towarzystwie (In Good Company) jako Petey * 2004: O dwóch takich, co poszli w miasto (Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle) jako Harold * 2004: See This Movie jako Larry Finkelstein * 2005: Kitchen Confidential jako Teddy Wong * 2006: Jak zostać gwiazdą (American Dreamz) jako Ittles * 2006: Skradziony notes (Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas) * 2007: West 32nd jako John Kim * 2007: Odwrócić przeznaczenie (The Air I Breathe) jako Bankier * 2007: Ciastko z niespodzianką (Smiley Face) jako Mikey * 2008: Expats jako Albert * 2008: Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay jako Harold Lee * 2009: Star Trek jako Hikaru Sulu * 2009: FlashForward: Przebłysk jutra jako Demetri Noh * 2012: Pamięć absolutna jako McClane * 2014: Selfie jako Henry Higenbottam Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Aktorzy